Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods to join multiple mobile communication devices together and to bundle the data communication bandwidths of each device together to increase bandwidth for receiving data by one of the devices.
Description of the Related Art
The ability to bundle multiple physical data connections to obtain a higher bandwidth “virtual” connection is known in the art with wire communications between a computer and a communications provider. For example, physical speed limitations of ISDN over a twisted-pair copper wire have been overcome by bundling multiple ISDN lines together. Typically, a circuit board adapter with multiple ISDN connections is installed in a computer, to which multiple ISDN lines are connected in parallel to a communication center. Software on the adapter divides the network stream more or less evenly among the multiple ISDN lines, where the divided data stream is reassembled in proper sequence at the communication center. The increase in bandwidth is approximately linear with the number of wires in the connection. However, this implementation uses wire connections with reliable bandwidth characteristics, special hardware to connect two pieces of equipment, and reasonably fixed locations for the equipment.